The Things We've Said
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by quote prompts for Fiona and her Axeman.
1. Chapter 1

**"Come over here and make me"**

Fiona walked into the apartment without announcing herself, as she had taken to doing in the recent days. No one ever came other than her, and that's the way he liked it. He had been playing his sax, improvising to fill his day until she arrived. He paused momentarily when he heard the door open and continued to play through the smile forming on his mouth.

She slammed the door behind her and stormed in. A cloud of electric tension surrounded her. He wasn't sure if it was her magic or if he was just attuned to her moods. His smile disappeared and his brow furrowed, displeased by her clear unhappiness. But he continued to play.

Fiona watched him for a moment, waiting for him to turn his attention to her. When he didn't, she growled, "Get that goddamn thing out of your mouth."

He turned to her with a smirk, barely taking the instrument from his lips. "Why don't you come over here and make me," he said in a tone of voice that was sure to get his point across.

She had been so angry. So upset. And she had come to him for comfort and distraction, and in one sentence, he had accomplished it. Her face spread into a grin as she slowly sauntered toward him.

He allowed her to wrap her strong hands around his instrument and pull him toward the bed with it. He claimed her lips with his own, the saxophone still between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Have you lost your damn mind?"**

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF ME!" Fiona bellowed. She pushed him away, but his form was too strong and solid for her to fight back physically. She swayed on her Prada heels with instability. Before she tumbled to the ground, she was able to flick her wrist and force him to fly up against the wall. He landed on the mirror and shattered it on impact.

"Jesus! Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell are you doing, baby?" he asked, slowly pulling himself off the ground. He could feel the glass shards biting into his back and the dull ache of a bad bruise forming all over his body.

Fiona stayed where she had fallen, breathing heavily. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. And not the kind of fire he liked to see.

He made his way back to her carefully, not making any sudden moves. She was like a wounded lioness, fighting for her life so close to the end, becoming violent and reckless without purpose. "I know we've played rough before, but this is a little overboard," he quipped.

Her lips twitched, almost into a smile, but she fought against it. "I'm not in the mood. Don't you touch me. And in case you get any ideas, I can do a lot worse than throw you across a room."

He stood over her and frowned. "I could throw you across the room just as easily, babydoll. Don't think you're special in that regard."

She didn't respond. She didn't look at him. He didn't really mind. He stood over her quietly patiently. He would wait. He had waited a lifetime for her and he'd wait another few minutes until she let him help her.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kiss me."**

Upon hearing Marie's voice, Fiona ended the embrace with her lover. She turned and chucked at whatever Marie had said. Now she was busy taking pictures on her cellphone of Fiona's handiwork.

Fiona looked over at the witch hunter bleeding out at the conference table. His head was only attached to his body by a few inches of his neck. She smiled. She'd done a good job. She may have been weaker and slowly dying as the new supreme rose, but she could still kill a man better than most.

She turned back to her Axeman, covered in the splattered blood of their victims. Watching him work had been quite a turn on. Not only did he show off his power and skill, but knowing he did it all for her, responding to her every whim and command, was the sexiest thing she could imagine.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He gave her that lopsided grin she loved so much. "I just kissed you."

"Do it again."

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."  
**

Late one night in a dingy New Orleans jazz club, where nothing of real interest ever happened, a fascinating sight occurred. Most of the patrons were too busy drinking and trying to get laid to notice, but some of the more observant could see what was happening and were entranced.

A man played saxophone in the band. He was middle-aged and distinguished-looking. He played beautifully. But there was nothing overtly special about him. The most remarkable thing about him was the attention he was getting from one woman at a table in the back.

She was sitting far away from everyone else, half in shadow as she sipped her bourbon. But that didn't stop every single person from noticing her. She may as well have been up on stage with the band under a bright spotlight. Her blonde hair shimmered in the dim light, radiating like an angel. But there was nothing heavenly about her. The air around her cracked with excited danger, like the light she gave off was full of deathly lightning; get too close and you'd die from the shock.

But she was unconcerned with the attention she got. The eyes on her from everywhere in the room. Her gaze was focused on the saxophone player. Her ankle swayed and bobbed with the rhythm. She bit the side of her bottom lip and exhaled slowly as he closed his eyes, holding a long, clear high note. She began to laugh quietly, as though she were in on a secret joke that no one else was privy to.

The band finished their set. The piano player announced they would be taking a break. The crowd applauded sporadically. The woman either didn't notice or didn't care. She kept her eyes hungrily trained on the saxophone player as he put his instrument away.

When he turned and walked through the room toward her, she finally looked away, focusing on her drink instead.

"How'd you like the set, baby?"

She shrugged. "You sure know what you're doing up there. But I prefer you solo. Giving me a private show."

"I know. I know that's all you were thinking about the whole time. You watched my fingers on the keys and felt them on your flesh. You saw my tongue and my lips on the sax but you wanted them on you," he said in a quiet tone, leaning in closer to her across the table.

"Is that what you think?" she replied coyly.

He chuckled. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

She glanced around the room, finally noticing the others staring at them. She looked back at him and bit her lip again. "Let's go to bed, baby."

He grinned. "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."

She stood and brushed past him. "Fine by me. Go grab your stuff and meet me out back."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Tell me a secret."**

They lay on the bed together, naked and sweaty and too exhausted to move. Joe was still trying to catch his breath. Fiona had a silly grin on her face.

"God, I love you," Joe said breathlessly.

Fiona's smile grew wider. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah," he replied simply.

She didn't answer. She just allowed herself to bask in the warmth of his words. It had been a long time since anyone had told her they loved her. It had been even longer since anyone had actually loved her at all.

"Alright, I told you one, now you tell me one."

"One what?"

"Tell me a secret."

Fiona thought for a moment, turning over onto her stomach to face him. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before."

He propped himself up with his elbow, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I've wanted to be special since the day I was born. My mother never had time for me. My daddy ran off when I was three. My older siblings teased me and bullied me, but I never let them get to me. Because I was better than all of them could ever imagine. I was gonna be something great."

"And you are," he interjected.

"You're damn right, I am." She rolled back over to start at the ceiling fan spinning lazily above them. "That's why the second I got the chance, I went back to that hell hole we called a house and showed every one of them."

"Yeah?"

"You use an axe, I used magic. My mother's mind was surprisingly easy to control. It was almost like she wanted to take the shotgun off the wall and blast all her children off the face of the earth."


	6. Chapter 6

**"I wish I could hate you."**

"Just get out! Go away!" she screeched. "You're always here, you're always right with me! Jesus, would you just leave me alone!?"

"NO!" he bellowed back.

She was taken aback. Men didn't usually fight back with her. And this one was usually so well attuned to her, so willing to so whatever she asked. But he refused her. "Why not?" she asked. She was quieter now, but her tone was still deadly dangerous.

"I can't leave you. You're the reason I'm even here. Without you, I might as well go back and let those damn witches slaughter me again."

She grimaced. "You're pathetic and I hate you."

"I wish I could hate you," he replied. "You're selfish and mean and a supreme pain in the ass."

Now she was mad again. "And you're still here, so what does that say about you?"

"That I'm the same as you. And that's why we belong together, baby." His tone was gentle and affectionate, just as he always was with her. "You can't deny that I make you feel good. I've seen what I can do to you. And I'm just gettin' started," he told her with a lopsided grin.

She pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "So you're just as awful as me?"

"Oh yeah. I'm despicable."

Now she couldn't help but chuckle. Shaking her head, she made her way toward him like she'd done so many times. No matter what happened, no matter how annoyed she thought she was at him, he brought her right back to him. And that was a kind of power she could never let go of.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

Fiona pushed Joe away from her and ran past him to the front door of the cabin. The door was locked. She jiggled the knob and pounded on the door, wailing in distress.

Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she tried to use her magic to open it. To no avail. Nothing worked. She couldn't get out. She was stuck. She'd never escape. For all eternity, she'd be trapped there.

"Are you done?" Joe asked, unamused.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, trying desperately to keep from crying in her state of panic.

"It's whatever we want it to be. But you can't leave."

She was quickly starting to hyperventilate again.

Joe was well-versed in this by now. Every day it was the same. Comforting her only worked about half the time. Better results usually came from distracting her. But he had to do it in the right way. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…" he said with a slow smile.

"For all eternity, it looks like," she replied. He was staring at her intently. He wasn't blinking. He was focused solely on her. Like he always was. Slowly, her breathing started to go back to normal. Her pounding heart stopped racing.

He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. "It's okay, baby."

Fiona fell back in his arms. Yes. It was okay. He was here with her. For her. It would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

"You wait here, lover. I'll be back in a minute," Fiona said, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He watched her walk over to the bar, leaving him by the door. She leaned over the counter, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she had positioned her arms in just the right way to show off her cleavage in the perfect way. She arched her back, letting the tight material of her black dress show off the seductive curves of her body. From her high heels, up her shapely legs to her tight ass and thin waist, she was the most perfect specimen of a woman the world had ever seen.

And she was all his.

Fiona took her time settling the tab, smiling and laughing with the bartender, getting him to light her cigarette for her. She took a long drag and tilted her head back to blow smoke in the air. She winked at the bartender and watched as he took half the price off her bill. She continued to talk and flirt with him until he finally handed her credit card back to her without having even swiped it.

Triumphantly, she returned to her Axeman. She knew she could have accomplished the same thing with magic, but this magic was waning and it was a lot more fun.

"You finished?" he growled.

"We just got a free night, mister," she told him.

Joe put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him possessively.

Fiona laughed but paused. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"You didn't have to do all that. Especially not when I'm standing there waiting like an idiot," he replied angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down. Jesus Christ. You're the one I'm going home with. What I do with anyone else until then is none of your business."

"I think it is my business. You're my business."

"It's my life," she countered.

"You are my life."

That admission made her happier than she had expected.


	9. Chapter 9

" **Kiss me"**

Fiona lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan spinning lazily above her. The more she focused on the hypnotic movement, the quieter her mind became. The stress of her illness, Delphine's racist bullshit, Delia's blindness, and the unknown little witch bitch rising to take her place, all combined to create a very loud, distracting thought process.

Joe exited the bathroom and climbed back into bed with his love. "Hey."

She turned to see him lying beside her, his head propped up to face her. "Hey," she replied with a smile.

"You gotta stop worryin', baby," he told her softly.

Fiona sighed, "There's a lot on my mind."

He smiled that smile of his, the one that always infected her with his dark joy. "Kiss me."

She pursed her lips, trying not to give into him so easily. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you can't resist how good I'm gonna make you feel."

Fiona couldn't help but start laughing before leaning in and caressing his lips with her own.


End file.
